Timber
|image = Timber.png|Locations = None|Special Parts = None|parts food cost = N/A|parts time = N/A}}Timber is the second location of the Halloween Event island. Walkthrough Stalker You set foot into the foreboding forest. It gets darker still as the leaves and pine needles obscure the sun even more. The tree bark is wrinkled like old skin, in some places even torn to pieces. Insects, grubs and other parasites gorge on the exposed tree flesh. You are used to pleasant forest odors, but this forest stinks of rot and death. Every instinct you have tells you to turn back. But you don't, you continue further into the dark forest. A distinct snap can be heard through the forest. Something or someone stepped on a branch. Only now you realize how eerily silent the forest really is. No birds, no animals, no rustling in the bushes. Just a silent world of shadows. Except for the snap. # out #* The call echoes from tree trunk to tree trunk until it is swallowed by the vegetation. # Listen #* You avoid the classic horror movie mistake of letting the killer know where you are by calling out and rather listen if you can hear more of your stalker. The forest is silent. There is no point in lingering further. You hasten your pace, too much valuable time has been lost already. (Options do not matter.) Crows A crow flies through the forest very low to the ground. It gives out a single caw when it flies past you. It seems the bird is in hurry. You stay right behind the fast flying bird. The crow turns its head and sees you. It gives off another caw and swiftly changes direction. #Up #Behind -> Choose this option to advance. #*Smartly you lag behind and don't let the crow know it's being followed. Birds are smart and hate that. You start to see where the crow is headed. There is a huge congregation of crows in the crown of a single tree. #*You reach a point behind a bush from which you can observe the crows without disturbing them. There are perhaps twenty crows sitting in the branches of a tree. A caw or a rattle is given off from time to time, but otherwise the birds are surprisingly still. It looks like they are guarding the tree. #*There is something about that tree that doesn't look right, but thanks to the birds, you can't discern what it could be. You must lure the birds away from these branches. #*# Predator #*#* You try to tell the birds there is a predator trying to get them. The birds all turn their heads facing you. Their dark beady eyes seem to stare right into your soul. Then they give off two caws and a cynical sounding squawk. They won't be intimidated by a mere human, that is for sure. #*# Food #*#* You try to trick the birds there is food on the ground. The birds all turn their heads facing you. Their dark beady eyes seem to stare right into your soul. Then they give off a loud cackle and a frustrated screech. While hungry, they won't be tricked by a mere human, that is for sure. #*# Talk -> Choose this option to advance. #*#* You could try to talk to them and earn their trust. What do you do? #*#* There are two possible paths for this part: Caw -> Caw -> Squawk and: Cackle -> Screech When you finish the bird sentence, the crows start moving frantically, looking in all directions as if being threatened. Then in an instant, the whole lot of them takes off, forms into cloud of crows and disappears into the forest. You did it! You managed to shoo away the crows! You can now examine the tree branches more closely. Whoa... What is that? Are those wooden dolls in the branches? Wooden puppets? What is going on? The wooden puppets genlty rattle in the wind. You examine the grizzly constructs. They are a tangle of sticks bound together by crude rope. Someone primitive made these, maybe native? You are not sure. There is nothinf more you can do, so you move on. somehow you just fell like you are a trespasser here in this forest. Crackle You hear a sinister crackle in the woods. What do you do? (Choices do not matter as they converge to the same outcome: Witch) # Investigate #* You decide that it's best you go out and investigate the creepy cackling sounds during the dead of night. #* The sound is heard again and again. You decide to follow it. #* Soon you reach a grove sheltered by a stony ridge.You climb it and are frozen stiff by the sight that follows. #* There is an old run-down hut in the middle of the forest. No sign of activity can be seen. It must be abandoned. #* You approach the house carefully. There is a window in the wall. You could approach it and risk a peek inside the building. #* This might give you a sense of what to expect inside the house, but could easily give you away. What do you do? #*# window #*#* You approach the window. The tension among your group can clearly be felt.At first you crouch underneath it, then you slowly raise your heads to take a look.The window glass is stained and full of dust, so the visibility is almost zero. But you can discern a light flickering in the room beyond. #*#*# Knock #*#*#* You gently knock on the glass. The window opens and you almost suffer a heart attack. #*#*# door #*#*#* You walk around the house once and find the main entrance with a worm-ridden black wooden door. Even if it is locked, you could probably force it open with ease. The door is, to your surprise, unlocked. It opens slowly with an eerie creak. You enter the dark hallway. You enter the first steps into the interior of the desolated house, when suddenly the entrance door behind you is slammed shut. Raspy breathing is coming from inside the dark corridor. From the darkness a figure steps forth and grabs you with no chance or escape! #*# window #*#* From the darkness a figure steps forth and grabs you with no chance or escape! # in tent #* No, you won't stay in your tent, where its safe and comfortable. You are ready to defend yourself for a few hours, but then you doze off. You dreamed about plucking flowers on a large green field. You wake up. But this isn't your tent. Witch You open your eyes and see bars. Iron bars. This is a cage. You look around. You are inside the demolished building deep inside the woods. You don't remember what happened exactly. Something grabbed you and now you are a prisoner. The room is a mess. The smell is nauseating. Rubble is everywhere, broken chairs, animal skins, crudely chopped logs, a pile of rotting plants. Then you realize you are not alone in the room. There is a dirty fireplace with a small fire in the far corner of the room. And someone stands bent over the fire. The figure turns around instantly and reveals its hideous face. You remember now. It is the witch that stalked you in the forest, grabbed and stuck you in this prison. You can't look at the thing for very long, it is perhaps the most hideous creature in existence. Its evil eyes are overflowing with yellow puss, the skin is dark brown and overgrown with mold and gangrenous scars. The black hair is long, unkempt and dripping with oil. The teeth in the mouth are perhaps the scariest part. Almost skeletal in nature, the yaws look like they could tare human skin to pieces without much trouble. A greenish thick tongue licks the slime covered lips in a greedy fashion. The creature seems hungry. And its eyes are fixed on you. With incredible speed and almost without a sound the witch moves right next to your cage. Only now you see the black cat fallowing the witch. It has demonic red glowing eyes. Then your host starts to talk. WHAT IS IT NOW, LITTLE FOOD? AWAKE? NO MOVE MUCH. ONLY WASTE THE FOOD LEFT ON YOUR BONES. A sinister MEOW is added at the end by the black cat. The witch's voice is a terrible screeching sound that cuts through your eardrums like a knife through butter. You must cover your ears, as not to loose your hearing altogether. You concentrate and think of a thing to say back to this monster. And its cat. # for mercy #* The witch is visibly astonished that the food has emotions. SILENCE FOOD! FOOD NOT FOR TALK. FOOD FOR FIRE AND FOR BELLY. The cat also seems to give you a merciless look. There will be no mercy found here. # Eye #* You ask the witch about the second part needed for the mysterious summoning ritual, the lizard eye. She seems to know right away what you are talking about. She puts her filthy clawed hands into a pocket and brings out a ball of some kind. YOU LOOK FOR EYE? EYE IS MINE. POWERFUL MAGIC. YOU CAN'T HAVE. ONLY IF YOU TAKE FROM ME. NOT LIKELY. That's it, the lizard eye. You must defeat the witch in order to get the eye. You start thinking fast how to escape this prison. # to fight #* The witch is visibly astonished that the food has courage. BRAVE FOOD. STUPID FOOD. AND WITH ONLY ONE GREEN BULB. NO CHALLENGE FOR FOOD. The cat gives a sinister HISS and the witch gives it a soft chin-scratch # food -> Choose this option to proceed. '' #* The witch is visibly astonished by your proposal. FOOD WITH FOOD? THAT NEW! GIVE FOOD NOW. The witch demands food from you. This might just be your ticket out of this terrible nightmare. What do you do? #*# vegetables (Costs '''55% of max ) #*#* The witch and her cat greedily swallow the pile of vegetables like it was nothing. It is apparent that both creatures aren't exactly herbivores, but they enjoy the food nonetheless. The change to a more healthy diet actually improves some of the health conditions of the witch. She doesn't show any gratitude though and still hungry. This didn't work out as you have planned. #*# candy (Costs 60% of max ) -> '''''Correct option. #*#* The witch and her cat greedily swallow the pile of candy like it was nothing. It is apparent that both creatures have a terrible sweet tooth. The unhealthy diet makes the witch's health deteriorate even more. #*#* Both monsters seem to get a sugar rush from your candy tribute.The witch begins to demolish what remains of the furniture in the room. perhaps her ways of making her quarters prettier. #*#* The cat jumps around from obstacle to obstacle in a flurry of motion. #*#* After a while the movement slows down. Is the sugar rush reaching an end? #*#* Both the witch and her demonic pet burn out the sugar fall into an energy depression. You can see their movements stop, their eyelids grow heavier, their breathing slower. In no time they fall asleep. To nobody's surprise the witch snores like a chainsaw. #*#* This is your chance, now you can escape the prison and steal the next part for the summoning ritual! #*# meat (Costs 70% of max ) #*#* The witch and her cat greedily swallow the pile of meat like it was nothing. It is apparent that both creatures adore meat. Even more meat in the diet makes the witch gain a considerable amount of muscle mass. The monster looks even tougher now. This didn't work out as you have planned. # about identity #* The witch is visibly astonished that the food has curiosity. ME LIVE HERE IN FOREST. ALWAYS HUNGRY. BUT VISITORS BRING FOOD. MOSTLY MEAT. The witch nods towards a pile of bones in the corner of the room. human skulls are among them. LOVE MEAT, HATE CANDY, MAKES KITTY SLEEP. # Trick #* How do you want to trick the witch? #*# thin #*#* You explain the witch that you are too thin to be eaten, you are only skin and bones. The witch breaks out in vicious laughter. FUNNY. LAST FOOD SAME WORDS. GIRL AND BOY. NO WORK. BONES AND SKIN THE BEST. Yeah. That didn't go too well. #*# poisonous #*#* You explain to the witch that you are poisonous. Many have tried to eat you, but have died soon afterwords by food poisoning. Without a warning the huge black cat jumps up into your cage and takes a bite out of your arm. It is just a nibble but enough to draw blood. The cat looks at the witch with glowing red eyes. NO NO. YOU TASTE JUST FINE. KITTY SAYS. GOOD FOOD. Yeah. That didn't go too well. #*# will be avenged #*#* You explain the witch that you have powerful allies. When they hear you were eaten , they will avenge your deaths. OH GOODIE. EATING FOOD WILL BRING MORE FOOD? BETTER START RIGHT NOW. Yeah. That witch has sound reasoning, you can't argue with that. Door The combination is left, left, right. The combination must be used with two lockpicks, one made of wood and one made of iron. A wood lockpick costs 50% of max and 20% of max . An iron lockpick costs 33% of max and 20% of max . When leaving the hut, it doesn't appear to make a difference whether you open the door fast or slowly, leave your shoes on or off, or leave the door open or close it -- in any event you will return to the hut immediately. You turn around alarmed. There is the witch with her cat, ready to get her food back. Fight You overpower the wicked witch and her cat. Inside a filthy pocket you find some gems and the Lizard Eye you were looking for. You get 25 and the Lizard Eye. Path You leave the accursed domain of the witch and head towards the heart of the island. There is still the third part of the ritual missing, and you have a hunch it will be hidden there. In order to move deeper into the wilderness, you will have to mark your path so that you find your way back. How do you mark your path? # Pebbles (costs 70% of max ) -> Correct option. #* You decide to use pebbles. They are visible enough and random animals like birds wouldn't just eat them and leave you stranded in the middle of the wilderness. As you walk, you throw stone pebbles on the ground to mark the way. #* The path is long and tiresome. The forest becomes thicker at first, but then opens up and you can make out a path that leads to the ruins in the center of the island. There is no doubt in your mind, that the last part of the ritual will be hidden somewhere in those strange ruins. But you aren't sure what to expect there. Could it be anything worse than that awful witch? #* You have unlocked Columns. # Breadcrumbs (costs 95% of max ) #* You take out some bread and go on your journey. As you walk, you throw bread crumbs on the ground to mark the way. #* The path is long and tiresome. The forest becomes thicker at first, but then opens up and you can make out a path that leads to the ruins in the center of the island. There is no doubt in your mind, that the last part of the ritual will be hidden somewhere in those strange ruins. But you aren't sure what to expect there. Could it be anything worse than that awful witch? #* You continue on your way, when you start hearing more and more birds. You turn around to see what this commotion is all about. The birds are feasting on your bread crumb. All your hard work is gone to waste. A better method for marking your path has to be found. # later Columns Continue the story at the Columns area. Category:Locations Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Event